Infants and other incontinent individuals wear absorbent articles such as diapers to receive and contain urine and other body exudates. Pull-on absorbent articles, or pant-type absorbent articles, are those which are donned by inserting the wearer's legs into the leg openings and sliding the article up into position about the lower torso. Pant-type absorbent articles have become popular for use on children who are able to walk and often who are toilet training, as well as for younger children who become more active in movement such that application of taped-type absorbent articles tends to be more difficult. Absorbent articles are provided with printed artwork to make the article attractive to the wearer and/or the caregiver. Particularly for children, attractive artwork on the article may provide a positive developmental effect. Attractive artwork may be those that connote an undergarment look, are in clear color and shape, or showing characters and objects in noticeable size. Further, attractive artwork may connote high quality to either the wearer or caregiver.
Pant-type absorbent articles having a main body to cover the crotch region of the wearer and a separate elastic belt defining the waist opening and leg opening are known in the art, such as described in PCT Publication WO 2006/17718A. Such pant-type absorbent articles may be referred to as belt-type pants. On the other hand, certain pant-type absorbent articles are configured such that the outer cover of the absorbent body completely covers the entirety of the garment-facing surface of the article. Such pant-type absorbent articles may be referred to as uni-body pants. Belt-type pants, compared to uni-body pants, may be advantageous in that they may have better breathability by having less layers of material in certain areas of the articles, and that they may be manufactured economically. On the other hand, due to the structural difference between the main body and elastic belt, belt-type pants may be disadvantageous in providing printed artwork that provides an integral appearance.
Based on the foregoing, there is a need for a wearable article with attractive artwork. There is also a need for providing such a wearable article without compromise to the performance as an absorbent article, such as fit, wearability, comfort during wear, prevention of sagging, and prevention of leakage. There is further a need for providing such a wearable article in an economical manner.